nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
2005
]] '']] ]] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2005'. Shows Specials *April 23 - Nickelodeon's All That 10th Anniversary Reunion Special, hosted by Frankie Muniz Series premieres * January 9 - Zoey 101 * February 21 - Avatar: The Last Airbender * June 24 - Naturally, Sadie * July 9 - Catscratch * September 6 - [[Go, Diego, Go!|''Go, Diego, Go!]] * November 25 - ''The X's Season premieres * January 24 - My Life as a Teenage Robot season 2 * February 16 - The Fairly OddParents season 5 * April 30 - All That season 10 * May 6 - SpongeBob SquarePants season 4 * May 23 - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius season 3 Series finales * June 15 - CatDog * October 22 - All That ''10 seasons. Movies Theatrical * May 13 - ''Mad Hot Ballroom * November 23 - Yours, Mine & Ours Video games * September 8 - Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy * October 27 - Nicktoons Unite! Books * January 25 ** The Great Snail Race ** SpongeBob's Easter Parade ** Timmy's Eggs-Ray Vision ** UFO! * March 22 - Bikini Bottom Riddles * May 17 - Timmy Turner, Action Hero! * June 28 ** Ask Angelica! ** Coolest Girl in School ** Cookie Crisis! ** Singin' the Blues ** Welcome to Fifth Grade! * July 28 - The Nick Dictionary * August 9 - Chuckie's Ghost * September - Boys vs. Girls * October - Stage Fright * October 4 - The Finster Who Stole Christmas Home video releases VHS * January 4 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Home Sweet Pineapple * January 18 - The Fairly OddParents: Timmy's Top Wishes * January 24 - Blue's Room: It's Hug Day * March 1 - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * April 5 - As Told By Ginger: Far From Home * May 3 - Dora the Explorer: It's a Party * May 24 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Fear of a Krabby Patty * June 14 - The Fairly OddParents: School's Out!: The Musical * July 16 - Dora the Explorer: Super Babies * August 30 - The Fairly OddParents: Scary Godparents * September 20 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Absorbing Favorites * October 4 - Blue's Room: Holiday Wishes * November 15 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Where's Gary? DVD * January 4 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Home Sweet Pineapple * January 18 - The Fairly OddParents: Timmy's Top Wishes * January 24 - Blue's Room: It's Hug Day * March 1 - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * April 5 - As Told By Ginger: Far From Home * April 12 - Invader Zim: House Box Set * May 3 - Dora the Explorer: It's a Party * May 17 ** The Adventures of Pete & Pete: Season 1 ** Clarissa Explains It All: Season 1 * May 24 ** Nick Picks: Volume 1 ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Fear of a Krabby Patty * June 14 - The Fairly OddParents: School's Out!: The Musical * July 16 ** Dora the Explorer: Super Babies ** The Ren & Stimpy Show: Season Three and a Half-Ish * August 30 - The Fairly OddParents: Scary Godparents * September 20 ** The Ren & Stimpy Show: Season Five and Some More of Four ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Absorbing Favorites * September 27 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 3rd Season * October 4 ** Blue's Room: Holiday Wishes ** Nick For the Holidays! (box set) * October 18 - Nick Picks: Volume 2 * November 1 - The Adventures of Pete and Pete: Season 2 * November 15 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Where's Gary? People * May 21 - Howard Morris dies Business * November 1 - Nick GaS automates their programming, putting six shows in permanent looping timeslots. 2005